


You taught me that.

by kamski_co



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Minor Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamski_co/pseuds/kamski_co
Summary: Mal and Audrey have a little talk. (A one-sided talk)





	You taught me that.

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble made by me at 1 am  
English is NOT my first language lmaoo

“Why are you running away from me?” Mal’s voice made the princess’s blood freeze. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, not looking back, just listening carefully. “I know you don’t like me, but I’m trying, can’t you see?”

Audrey could picture Mal’s pose. Open arms, coated with purple and blue leather, and embracing her wrist, a light blue bracelet; lettered in gold, Auradon Prep. Her face twisted in a frown, with the green eyes burning Audrey’s back while staring at it - the beautiful green eyes that the princess wished that were looking at her lips, just like the way she looked at Mal’s – and, finally, the beautiful purple locks falling on her shoulders, finalizing the picture.

“Audrey, I know you probably hate me, because of Ben, and the Coronation and all that stuff. But I changed, I left Ben and I actually said sorry this time” Mal let out a breathless laugh, short but true. Audrey could hear the slow steps of the fairy’s combat boots, she could run, but something was so right with her being there. “I’m trying to talk to you! Could you please stop being a _little_ _bitch _and actually look at me while I’m talking?” Mal almost shouted, spitting the words.

Audrey turned around fighting the urge to appreciate Mal’s body. She focused on the eyes, the green eyes that stared at her with anger and betrayal. Mal eased her expression, crossing her arms while walking from a side to another.

“I don’t hate you” Audrey said, finally, with her voice cracking mid-sentence. She cleared her throat.

“Really?” Mal teased, with a sarcastic tone in her voice. “Because you've been ignoring me the whole Art’s class _and_ my texts! You ignore me and when I finally get you to talk, you are cold and impartial. I’ve seen people worse than you,” Mal looked right into Audrey’s eyes, staring, with anger. She took some steps and stopped some centimeters from Audrey. “but you know why it hurts so much? Because I want to be your friend”

_Friends._

Audrey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she grabbed Mal’s hands, and carefully, she kissed the nods of each finger. And added, slowly.

“I don’t want to be your friend, Mal” Mal’s surprised face made Audrey laugh, she could see the other one's cheeks getting hotter by each minute, she looked like a strawberry. “You’re embarrassed, fairy, how unfortunate”

“Why?” Mal hold Audrey’s hands tight, like a kid who just won a toy, without the will to let it go.

“Why don't you want to be friends with me?”

“Because you can’t date a friend” She smiled sadly. “You taught me that”

And with a twist, she flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it <3


End file.
